1. Field of the Invention
A container assembly including a housing of predetermined configuration having a sponge or like material in the interior thereof which is specifically structured to apply a predetermined solution to the fingernail of a user when the fingertips are positioned on the exposed surface of the sponge material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applying solution to a person's fingernail for the purpose of strengthening the nail or for the purpose of preventing nail biting has been known for many years. Generally, these solutions have been applied in a manner similar to fingernail polish wherein the liquid solution is merely rubbed on. Such manual methods are effective only to a point and primarily serve to apply the predetermined solution to the front of the nails rather than underneath the nails or down to the junction where the nail extends from the fingertip.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container assembly structured to serve as an applicator for any given liquid to be applied to the fingernail in a manner which will completely submerge the front portion and underneath surface of the nail into the predetermined liquid.
The prior art recognizes numerous structures which include a cup or some type of container enclosing a sponge material structure saturated with water or other liquid. Such devices are primarily designed to moisten the fingers to facilitate turning pages or the like or otherwise to moisten stamps or adhesive surfaces. Such devices are represented in the following U.S. Pat, Nos. to Weaver, 1,540,379; Harris, 1,735,046; Sengbusch, 2,658,474; Carroll, 2,841,811; and Borah, 2,932,277.
While the above references disclose structure for moistening or cleaning the fingers, none of the above cited patents disclose the concept of applying a predetermined liquid to the nails rather than the fingers themselves.